Tamara Tvarivich
Tamara Tvarivich is the Russian Queen of the House Crescent Moon of Silver Fangs. Because she is a direct descendant of the greatest Russian Silver Fang heroes, it has fallen to Tamara the mantle of leadership of her Russian kin through the difficult time behind Baba Yaga’s Shadow Curtain. She is master Theurge and fought on the front lines even after her uncle, the house leader, was slain. Biography During the long years that Russia and much of the former USSR was separated from the rest of the Garou Nation by Baba Yaga and the Shadow Curtain, Tamara was a werewolf who rose to prominence. The strange thing is, nobody really knows that much about her. Oh, the genealogists can tell you that she’s a direct bloodline descendant of the Tvarivich twins, Yuri and Sophia, and she has achieved great renown as a Theurge. Most people are aware that Tamara is a member of the Ivory Priesthood. But in most people’s minds, Tamara is measured more by her deeds that by her personality and that’s just the way she likes it. To her, it’s a compliment, recognition of the fact that she’s surrendered her own life and desires to the betterment of the Silver Fangs and the Garou Nation as a whole. She has her regrets: in her youth she was something of an adventurer, seeking out the secrets and lost fetishes that would help the tribe. She knows that the time for that has passed and until a better ruler comes along, it’s her duty to keep the tribe working to repair the terrible damage that the Hag and her armies did before the Shadow Curtain fell. Tamara has successfully won the respect of most of the Old World Silver Fang houses, although she has rubbed some of the other tribes up the wrong way with her old-fashioned assumption of Silver Fang supremacy. This unconscious arrogance has kept the Fangs out of the growing alliance of the tribes masterminded by Margrave Konietzko of the Shadow Lords that is reshaping the Garou Nation in Europe. If she has made one major misstep in her life, it was her faith in Lord Arkady. That faith, partly born from his incredibly pure breeding, and partly from his bravery in the final days of battle against the Hag’s armies. The notorious Wyrm-touched Silver Fang persuaded her that the American Silver Fangs had refused to aid the Russians and had driven him out. He neglected to tell them of his attempt to usurp the North Country Protectorate and his assault on Jonas Albrecht. However, Albrecht finally revealed the truth to Tamara during the Jo'clatth'mattric crisis in Eastern Europe. Arkady stood exposed and, although he later redeemed himself just prior to his death, the revelation of his deceit was the crucial key that opened a dialogue between Tvarivich and the American King. Now, she’s one of the foremost advocates of closer co-operation between the Silver Fang houses and is even grudgingly accepting the idea of Albrecht’s claim to leadership of the whole tribe. The queen is intense and inquisitive, with a casual haughtiness that impresses some and annoys the hell out of others. Still, people put up with her because she’s annoyingly right much of the time. She does listen to others and is willing to admit when she’s wrong. Once her mind is set on a plan, though, it would take Gaia herself to turn her from it. Tamara is slim but well muscled, with striking features reminiscent of her ancestor Sophia. She tends to wear her long, black hair coiled and piled on her head, with silver filigree covering it. She favors all white clothing, symbolizing her membership in the Ivory Priesthood, although since she became Queen she has added a cloak with intricate silvery tracery to her wardrobe. The years of war have taught her well, so she is rarely seen without a mace on her hip. References * Category:Silver Fangs Category:Theurges Category:Garou of unknown breed Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character